Series of Unfortunate Events
by NewSlove
Summary: Sometimes there's more to Kise than what they see and sometimes there's more to Akashi than winning. Hopefully everyone can figure out who they really are before things gets worse.


This is after the Winter Cup in the manga, _italicized _is someone's thoughts, most likely ooc...and...that might be all... and so here's the first chapter

* * *

"Kise!" ..._what Kurokocchi?_...

"Kise-chin!"..._stop yelling Murasakibaracchi_...

"Hey don't you close your eyes!" ..._like I'm going to listen to you Aominecchi_...

"Someone call an embulance! Just hang in there Ki-kun!"..._why would I need an embulance Momoicchi_...

"Shit there's no one around!"..._who are you talking about Midorimacchi?_...

"Why would the idiot do something like that?!" ..._you sound like you're pissed Kagamichhi_...

"Because he's the only one who at least didn't stand around like idiots unlike some of us combined Bakagami!" ..._please stop yelling Kasamatsucchi. You're making my head pound even worse than it already is_...

"Ryouta." ..._Akashicchi? I should answer him_...

"...Akashicchi?..." ..._I hope you make it quick cause I want to sleep now_...

"When was your last check up at the hospital?"

"What are you talking about Akashi?!" Kuroko yelled.

"About a month, two months ago..." Kise answered, ignoring everyone else but Akashi.

"And? Stay with me Ryouta. What did they say?" Akashi gently shook Kise to force him to stay awake.

"..."

"Ryouta!"

"...They say...they might have found one...but...they're checking...to be sure..."

"Okay, that's good. I'll just have to push them to move it up."

"Akashi, tell us what is going on here!" Everyone was getting fed up with the conversation between Akashi and Kise but regardless they both continued to ignore them.

"Just remember...it'll be alright. Trust me."

"Okay Akashicchi...ne Sei..." I should tell him before I forget...

"Yes?"

"You'll be okay in the future right?..."

"Don't you worry." Akashi said chuckling despite the situation. "I will be..."

"Good...good...I think... I'm going to take a nap now..."

"Ryouta!" But Kise didn't reply. "I order you to open your eyes Kise Ryouta." ...sorry Akashicchi...this is probably one of the few selfish times I'm not going to listen to you...

"Shit! He's now unconcious!" Akashi was now full on panicking. "I promise you now...if he doesn't survive this, Aida will pay for this. Especially Aida!"

"Don't you bring her in when we all know it was Kise did it on his own free well!" Hyuuga yelled back.

"But we all know she didn't bother with the warning! And there was no one else who can swim faster than him!"

"Akashi...tell us what is going on! Not even this can make anyone unconcious!" Aomine was pissed.

"What would you know Daiki." Akashi was trying hard to stay calm cause he knew if he panicked even more, then Kise wouldn't survive. "What would everyone know. No one truly knows what is going on. Yes, even you Kuroko."

"Don't drag him into this either!" Kagami was so filled with rage that Hyuuga and Kiyoshi had to hold him back from doing anything reckless.

"I know he's told you what happened to us back in middle school BUT not once did he stop to think why. Just why all of this happen. It goes deeper than he thought."

"So all this time...whenever he says fine, he really wasn't..."

"Ki-kun..."

"I thought he trust us."

"Maybe not you but at least us."

"What is that supposed to mean?!" More people started talking at once and Akashi couldn't stand it anymore. Even the great Akashi has his breaking points.

"Everyone just shut up and let me think!" And not for the first time since this all started Akashi had to really think how this mess started...

* * *

One, two, three, four. Again. One, two, three, four. Again. Breath- in, out, in out. Repeat until you are under control again is what Kise thought to himself every day since middle school and now high school. The Winter Cup had just finished moments ago with Seirin winning. Of course everyone had gathered to watch the match between Seirin and Rakuzan. The game had lasted for quite awhile but in the end Seirin won by a point and even that point was bittersweet. Kuroko had the intention of saving Akashi and revert him to his old self. Unfortunately what Kuroko had planned didn't exactly work and Kise only hope it didn't set things back.

"Seirin...won..." Kise's eyes were wide.

"Hn...they deserved the win regardless of how they won." Kasamatsu stated.

"Maybe but Kurokocchi just doomed Akashicchi without realizing it..."

"What do you mean?"

"You don't need to know and hopefully you'll never have to know." Kise stated somewhat mysteriously while coughing.

"You alright? You're still looking pale..."

"Aww is Kasamatsucchi worried about meeeeeee." Kasamatsu slapped Kise on the head.

"Shut up!"

"I'm fine. If I wasn't you would know hahaha." Sorry Kasamatsucchi but I don't want you to know I have a heart problem. "I'm going to meet up with Akashicchi..."

"Don't stay out too late. We do have school the next day." Kasamatsu warned Kise.

"Hahaha you worry too much..."

Soon enough Kise met up with Akashi and they both began to walk out of the stadium. Akashi had told his team to go back without him as he wanted to stay in the city for a few days. Everyone understood how Akashi had felt for they felt the same way but at least now the team can say they're all a little bit closer than they were before.

"Well?" Kise asked when he was sure no one was around before dropping all pretenses.

"You don't need to worry Ryouta." Akashi said, dropping his masks as well. "I will smooth things over with my father later. Right now we need to meet up with everyone else. The game might be over but this is just the beginning"

"Hm?"

"There is an international basketball tournament taking place in a few months and we will all be going to a training facility in couple of weeks since we do have two weeks off for New Years. Once school resumes we will be meeting up after classes and on weekends." Akashi said while texting the missing GoM to meet up with them.

"And I assume the school knows this too?"

"Of course they know. I have taken care of everything. Out of all the GoM and my teammates, you are the only one who knows me. Now, let's hurry up and meet up with the others." And Kise and Akashi took off in a light jog.

* * *

Three weeks later Kise found himself at the training facility with his team and the GoM's team. When everyone first heard of the plan, they were all naturally skeptical but they then soon learned that there were many pros to joining the tournament. One was the chance to be the representative of Japan and the other being able to all play together. Kuroko had voiced that he would rather play with his own team and so would everyone else but Akashi in turned said they wouldn't need to since every team would play as one except for the third years. The third years would still join them on their training but they would not participate since the tournament would be too close to college exams. After much explainations, no one could find any fault in his plans and agreed. When the GoM returned to their respective schools, they were a bit surprised when they found out there was a international game and that everyone was to join, but at the same time they figured Akashi had something like this planned from the beginning, regardless of what the Winter Cup results would be. Still, who are they to complain and so weeks later everyone found themselves at the training camp.

When everyone arrived at the training facility, they noticed they weren't the only schools there. Since it was one of the top training facility in Japan and public to all schools, anyone is able to train as long as they made a reservation. When Kise looked around, he noticed Hazuki Nagisa and Matsuoka Rin in the lobby. Nagisa and Rin noticed Kise looking at them and waved at him. Kise waved back, thinking of how glad he was to see his childhood friends but unfortunately neither one of them had time to talk. Regardless, Kise was sure he would have time to catch up with them later...

"You know... there is a lake out there... why don't we go skating for a bit before dinner?" Riko said to everyone. After everyone had gotten settled down (the GoM and Seirin wanted to room with Kuroko but fortunately they had come to a compromise), everyone had decided to get some light training in and hours later everyone decided to take a break.

"I don't think the ice is thick enough coach..." Furihata was skeptical.

"Don't worry about it! I checked with the workers and they said it was fine as long as we don't go too far out!"

"I think it will be a good way to relax a little." Imayoshi had a glint in his eyes.

"See! Someone else also wants to go skating too! And look! I brought skates too!" By this point Riko was almost begging everyone. "Besides, I think it's alright if some don't want to since I'm assuming not everyone can skate!"

"Maa ma Aida- chan. I think I speak for everyone when I say we'll all at least tag along." Kiyoshi sai and everyone nodded.

* * *

In the end, only Seirin, Touou, Kaijou, and the GoM went to the lake. Everyone else had decided to head back to the facility. Once there everyone except for Kise, Akashi, and Kiyoshi quickily put on their skates and started skating around. An hour later everyone was still out on the lake but then Riko started to skate further away from everyone else.

"Hey! You shouldn't go out too far!" Hyuuga warned.

"It's fine! The ice is really sturdy!" Riko yelled back.

Back on shore Akashi, Kise, and Kiyoshi noticed Riko going further out into the lake too.

"She's being an idiot..." Kiyoshi said. "I should go get her before she does anything stupid."

"Your coach seems like the type of person who means well but lacks common sense."

"You're right on that Akashi, but once you get to know her, you'll know what she's truly like."

"I think I will tag along sempai... I'll be able to stretch my legs then." Kise said getting up.

"Alright, let's g-" But before Kiyoshi could finish, there was a chilling scream as everyone saw Riko fall through the ice, into the lake.

"Coach!" Kagami tried to get to her but Hyuuga was holding him back.

"You can't you idiot! You'll drown too!"

"So we're just going to let her drown then?!"

"Of course not! We need a plan Bakaga-" Whatever Hyuuga wanted to say was soon forgotten for Kise cut them off and said, "I'm jumping in!" and ran past everyone, into where he saw Riko last fell.

"Shit Ryouta!" Akashi and Kiyoshi ran after him.

"What are we to do now?!" Momoi was in turmoil.

"I'm not sure how long they can last in the lake and since it is winter..." Midorima didn't even want to finish that thought.

With a sigh Akashi said, "The only thing we can do is wait. I don't like this situation any better than everyone else but I know Ryouta can at least get her out. Sakurai- san. I want you to go back and bring me Matsuoka Rin. Drag him if you have to."

"G-g-g-got it."

"Trust me when I say we'll give him at least five minutes. Any longer and they could die." Fortunately for everyone they didn't have to wait long for Kise soon appeared with Riko.

"Kise!"

"No worries! I have her right here!" Kise grinned while Kagami lifted Riko out of the water and Kasamatsu helping Kise out. Akashi quickly got to work giving Riko CPR and soon enough Riko was breathing again.

"I...am...never...doing that...again!" Riko said shivering.

"I can't even tell who's the bigger idiot. You or Bakagami." Aomine said when everyone got to shore. Everyone started to bicker and didn't notice that Kise collasped.

"Kise?" Kasamatsu asked and went to check on Kise when he noticed he was being quiet. "Oi Kise! Get a hold of yourself! Kise!" Unfortunately for Kasamatsu, Kise was slowly losing concious.

"Shit! The extreme cold must've been too much for his heart!" Akashi yelled and if Akashi was worried, then that means everyone was worried too since Akashi doesn't worry for nothing...

* * *

...Which brought Akashi back to his current thoughts. Kise was now unconscious and Akashi needed to think what he should do. Fortunately for Akashi, Sakurai had just gotten back to the group and he had brought Matsuoka Rin just as he had requested.

"So I heard jumped into the lake to save a girl?"

"Yes. You know him best. What now?" Akashi calmly asked. He figured there was no point in panicking for panicking does not help anyone in any situation.

"Obviously we need to get him inside and warm him up. I'm guessing he was in there for three minutes? Maybe five?" Akashi nodded. "Then we don't need to worry too much but we still need to keep an eye on him to make sure nothing escalate. I want him in my room, no questions asked."

"Who are you to tell us what to do with Kise..." Kuroko was not happy with an outsider telling them what to do and everyone was ready to argue back.

"Someone who has known Kise Ryouta since forever." Rin calmly stated. "Now, you guys can either follow us or stay out here in the cold. Choice is yours."

Akashi and Rin then carried Kise back to the facility not waiting to see if anyone else was following them. Afterall, their main priority is Kise...

* * *

AN- hm...I've actually no clue what I'm doing...but oh well. I'm thinking after the third chapter, this fic will become oneshots but still connected. Also, I wonder if anyone caught the Free! people in the fic. Couldn't help it XD Well, hopefully you guys enjoyed this fic so far.

I don't own KnB or Free! (if I do use any beyond the first chapter).

Please review! It lets me know what you guys think of this!


End file.
